Library
by mochiinvasions
Summary: "His name is Allen Walker. I want to know him." I can't describe this feeling, but I know you are everything. All I want is to be yours. You look at me and I melt.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Knowing

**Hey guys, Yuki here with a new story!! Warning: AU and OOC. It's gonna have three maybe four parts to it, so expect more :D Lemme give you some b/g information: The Black Order is a university. Lavi and Kanda are in their second year, Lenalee and Allen are in their first. Lenalee knows the university well though because she stayed there with her brother (Komui) who is a teacher. Cross (Allen's guardian) lectures there occasionally which is why Allen is attending it.  
Now, please enjoy!!  
Oh yeah, disclaimer: do not own DGM or any characters, all belongs to Yoshino-sensei ;-;**

Library

His name is Allen Walker. He's here because his guardian, Marian Cross, is a teacher and lectures here occasionally. He's here on a scholarship, but works in the library after hours to get some money. His real father, Mana Walker, died a few years back, and no-one's quite sure how Cross-sensei became his guardian. He's generally a nice quiet kid who's known for eating a lot and being quite naive. He is generally liked by everyone, except for Kanda, who apparently had an argument with him as soon as he arrived. Lee-sensei is especially interested in him, though most people think that's because of his closeness with Lenalee-san. He is rumoured to have a thing for her, which is mutual, but nobody expects that to go anywhere because of Komui. In other words he is unattached. I still couldn't tell you what attracted me to him but something did. From the first day I saw him in the library I wanted to know him [/knew I wanted him].  
At first, just sitting in the library studying or reading, just being near him was okay, but soon I wanted more. I wanted to _know_ him. I wanted to talk to him and be with him and-but let's not go there [A/N: heh heh]. But I couldn't do it. I mean, how do you go up to someone who's never talked to you and become...someone who means something? I don't know. So I just sit there, day after day, watching him. And the one day, he comes over and talks to me. Nothing more, just talking. And, to my great surprise, it wasn't awkward. It was...easy. Easy to talk and easy to forget what Bookman had said and become close to the kid. So close that...

I kid. We're not that close. But it is good enough for me. We talk, regularly, about school and stuff, and, on occasion, he'll tell me about his past with Mana. He hasn't asked me about my past and I'm glad, because I can't tell him. I think that when we come here we lose our pasts and become new people, tied to this place for some reason and I am...almost proud of him for having memories that strong when I...  
Everything I learn makes me want him more, and sometimes I wonder if he can see that. If he does, he doesn't let anything on. I don't mind though, because I know this is more than I could have expected and I'm happy with it. I'm happy with friendship. Or so I tell myself.  
I didn't think for a second it could possibly mean any more to him than friendship, so when, as we got ready to leave, he shyly asked if I would come back to his room with him, I was slightly stumped. When I hesitated, just for a second as I questioned what was going on, he looked crushed. The disappointment was so visible on his face I agreed before I could think of the consequences. The pain, so visible on his face, makes me feel as if I am hurting because he is. "Yes, of course!" I say quickly, and he smiles shyly, and for a second I feel as if I could grab him and-stop there, brain [A/N: heh heh heh]. So instead I reach for a door handle, but before I can open it there is the sound of footsteps. Allen looks through the window quickly, then grabs my wrist [/hand] and drags me behind a bookcase. I try not to think about how his touch is affecting me, and instead wonder why we are hiding, and why he looks so scared. The door opens; a voice calls "Allen?" then waits a few seconds. When there is no reply the door shuts again, and Allen peeps out from behind the bookshelf. I notice he still hasn't let go of my wrist [/hand]. I start to ask a question but he puts a finger to his lips and quietly walks to the door and checks the window. He beckons to me, and when we're outside the library and the door locked I ask him why we were hiding. He is silent for a few seconds then says "Let's just say that was one experience I'd rather miss." He looks around for a few seconds, then, satisfied I presume that no-one was around mutters "come on, let's go".


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Hey guys, Yuki again!! Here's chapter two c: I'm afraid there'll be a wait for Chapter 3 because I have one fic to type and another one to write (I've owed her this for about 3 months :'D) but look forward to it!! I don't own DGM or any of the characters, Hoshino-sensei does!!**

Confession

His room was neat, almost obsessively so. I stood awkwardly in the doorway as he dropped his bag and stood in the middle of the room. I looked around. The walls were white, uniform. There were no pictures or posters decorating them. There was the generic desk, bed, wardrobe and bookshelf. In fact, there was very little that marked this out as lived in. Even the bed was standardised, the only thing that stood out were a few books and even those were neatly stacked up, not dropped randomly as they would have been in mine. The blankness of the walls especially surprised me. I had seen the drawings that littered the inside of his bag, they were good, excellent even, so why? I'd have thought at least some of them would be up. Though if he spent most of his time in the library and only came here to sleep it would make sense...wouldn't it?  
He turned suddenly, and, not looking me in the eye, gestured at the chair and muttered "sit down". I did, and looked at him. "What's up?"  
"The ceiling," he said humourlessly.  
"No seriously, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong...it's just...hard...to say..."  
"What is?"  
" Well if I could just tell you like that it wouldn't be hard would it?"  
"Of course."  
"Umm...ohgod...I guess the best thing to do is just say it right?"

"Okay then...please don't shout, break something or I don't know, kill me or something please."  
"..." What the hell was he on about?  
"You are...a very good friend to me. And...I appreciate that, I really do! And I'm probably just another friend to you, just that library boy you hang out with after school. But that's not what you mean to me..."  
I waited for it, waited for the inevitable 'you're a creeper, never talk to me again' or 'but I'm in love with Lenalee and if you continue to drool over me I'll bar you from the library and possibly tell the police.'  
"Not all you mean to me I should say."  
My ears pricked up at this. The slightest bit of understanding trickled into my mind, accompanied by the slightest bit of colour to my face. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything he stood up and said, more quickly than I thought anyone could ever speak and yet clearer than ever.  
"You mean more to me than just a friend Lavi. I'm crushing. I have a crush. On you..."

"Lavi?"  
I was...well I was in shock. The words 'he likes me back' were bounding around my brain, interspersed with swear words and strings of random letters normally associated with keyboard mashing. He watched me carefully, waiting for my reaction. Eventually my head cleared enough for coherent thinking, and the options presented themselves to me. 1: deny it (dismissed immediately as it was too painful to think about). 2: pretend everything's cool and that I don't feel the same way but we could still be friends (dismissed again as it was downright impossible). And 3: abandon reason and go with my impulses. I went with the third.  
"Good," I said, getting up and walking over to him. "Otherwise I would have no excuse for doing this." And kissed him. Simple as that. It was so easy I had no idea why I hadn't done it before.

He didn't react at first, but eventually I felt the slight pressure of his hands at my chest. The meaning was clear: I'd love to continue this but my brain is in overload and I need to reboot it.  
I broke off, and picked up my bag. "I'll see myself out," I said, and left him standing there in the middle of the room looking a lot like the zombies he'd been reading about earlier.

* * *

Awkward. The library could be described in that one word. For the past few days I had avoided it and, apparently, so had he. Now we were both back and due to the complete void in appearance of anyone else for the entire day the awkward level had risen to considerable proportions. I looked over my book at him and he quickly looked down at his work, a flush rising over his pale face. I blushed slightly too and looked down at my book. Almost instantly I felt his eyes on my but I decided against embarrassing him by letting him know I knew. Eventually I heard him get up and walk over to me but I pretended to be engrossed in my book, and didn't look up until he stood directly in front of me. "Sorry," he said. I looked up. "For not being here the past few days."  
"I wasn't either." I said, for the sake of something to say. I didn't want the awkward silence to return.  
"Oh." He said and it returned anyway.  
And our reading resumed. Well, our pretend reading. Me, I knew that I had been staring at the same page for ages, not taking anything in, trying to convince myself to walk over to his desk, trying to nerve myself up. And him? I had no idea what he was thinking, or doing. His pen was poised on the page but as far as I could tell he hadn't written anything.  
Eventually, I decided just to do it. I shut my book with a snap, and stood up. Slowly, hardly breathing, I began to make my way towards his desk. My god but this distance was huge! Maybe it was always this way and the awkwardness revealed it, or maybe it was a normal distance but seemed huge or...My thoughts trailed off as he stood up. Without saying a word or looking at me he walked off, down the shadowy rows of bookshelves. I dithered for a few seconds before following him. He had disappeared amongst the books, and I was considering giving up but suddenly caught sight of him. He stood by a wall hidden behind the shelves, staring at the ground. He waited until I stood opposite him before looking up. As caught his eye my heart started beating so loud I thought it would burst out of my chest. I opened my mouth at the same time he did. "Allen," I said.  
"Lavi," he said. A millisecond's pause, nerving ourselves up maybe, but it seemed like a lifetime before I could get the words out.  
**"Will you go out with me?"  
**We smiled at our unexpected synchronisation. He looked my straight in the eye and whispered, barely audible, "with love".

I smiled, leant down, and kissed him. This kiss was nothing like the previous one. This one was deep and hungry and passionate. This was not one boy trying to calm another; this was two teenagers with emotions running high. This was not the tension, it was the release. _This was his arms around my neck and mine at his waist; this was nails digging into skin. This was low moans and lust filled whispers, this was desperate kisses and feverish skin, this was fire and heat and passion. This was a longing, the deepest longing, to make him mine, truly, utterly, mine, to hold him and never ever let go. This was-_interrupted by the click of the door opening and Lenalee's voice calling out "Allen?"  
"Dammit," he muttered against my chest.  
"I was so willing to lose my ears."  
He smiled up at me, kissed me lightly, and then ran off to help Lenalee.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Title:** Library  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** T for this chapter  
**Characters/Pairings:** Allen/Lavi with Lenalee taking a turn as main character. Komui is briefly mentioned.  
**Summary for this chapter: **In which Lavi finds himself on the receiving end of the questions he never wanted to answer  
**Soundtrack:** 'Everything' by Lighthouse  
**Warnings:** Mild angst, probably OOC, awkwardness  
**Info:** Short, and a horrible apology for leaving this so long, but there are two more chapters to come!

XxxX

**An apology:** I have no words to apologize for leaving this for over a year. I'm so, so, so sorry. I have reasons though. First of all: this chapter was original set to contain **smut. **Yes, full blown yaoi. However, at the time of writing this story I was neither well versed nor practiced in the art of smut writing. Simply put, I wasn't ready to write the smut. However two smutfics posted and many written later, I believe that I am. (If you were wondering, the chapters have been reshuffled) for ease and comfort and the next one will have the smut instead.) Secondly, over time I have rather fallen out of this fandom. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that Hetalia took over my heart. However that was a good thing as I am now a much better writer in my opinion. But I'm sort of forcing myself to finish this and I promise I will. And those are my excuses…they suck. Yeah…just….just like read already…

* * *

I found myself easily falling into routine once more. Allen had found fit to introduce me to his best friend, Lenalee, and to everyone's relief, most of all mine, we found that they got along wonderfully. Lenalee was dedicated to her work, both in the community and in her schoolwork, and so as the year progressed she found herself less and less able to spend time with the two of us. Despite this the three of us regularly went out on Saturdays, as friends, nothing more. Friends who would spend the entire day in each other's company, from cafes to shows to days lazing in the park, ice cream in one hand, book in the other. It was easy. It was comfortable. The closeness between us, which we tried so hard to hide aside from when we were alone, we were able to show around her. Maybe I wouldn't throw my arms around him randomly, or pull him onto my lap or kiss his hair as I was wont to do when we were alone, but it was obvious to anyone, even a complete stranger, that despite not knowing each other for long, we were close, closer even than friends.

Of course, as this was obvious to someone who didn't know us at all, to Lenalee, who was both observant and a very good friend to Allen, it was glaringly obvious. And of course this would mean questions. _Who are you? How do you know Allen? _And worst: _why are you so close? _The fear of these questions stayed with me every day we spent together, every blissful weekend, lurking in the back of my mind. The problem was I didn't know how I would answer to her. How to explain to someone I barely knew the relationship between us. We were friends yes, but we were most certainly something more too. How to explain that to her, who knew him much better and for much longer than I? I had no idea, and hence the questions, the very idea of the questions, haunted me. Every time she looked at me with a curious expression I felt fear run through me. Every time a sentence from her began in a way that could have been a question, my heart beat faster. And every time it turned out to be nothing, and I berated myself for my fear.

The questions came eventually, as they were bound to do. It was long enough that I had begun to forget my fear but not long enough that she had begun to stop being curious. And of course, forgetting my fear meant I wasn't prepared, didn't have the words ready on my tongue when they came. The questions, slithering up on me like the snake that tempts the innocent to sin, unaware and unprepared. I couldn't have expected it.

They came on an ordinary Saturday, when the sun was shining and we could spend all day outside. A sudden pile of work placed on everyone had driven us to stretch our limbs, cramped from days inside sitting at a desk, and rather than a day lazing in a park we had chosen to spend the day walking around town, window shopping, going into bookshops, the like. We had already eaten lunch and yet the infamous hunger of one Allen Walker is never satisfied, and midway through the afternoon he made a stricken face, apologized, and crossed the road into the nearest coffee shop, leaving myself and Lenalee to wait while he queued up, ordered and received his food. Both by now used to this, we made our way to the nearest bench. I sat down immediately, throwing my arm back and relaxing into the hard metal. Lenalee sat down carefully after me, keeping a safe distance and sitting straight, arms folded in her. I wondered silently, was it conscious or subconscious, how she always made pains to place Allen in between us. Was it a barrier? Or a recognition, aware or not, of the closeness between us and a desire not to intrude on that? Whatever it was it was obviously a habit because she had crammed herself into the side of the bench.

We were silent for a while, watching the world pass, before finally a voice broke my meditation.

"Lavi?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a few questions."  
Fear set into me, would it be that day when I had to answer to my actions? I could see no option other than to answer and accept the results, knowing that if I lied it would only lead to further complications. Besides, one so perceptive as her would surely notice my falsehoods.  
"Shoot."  
"Who are you? I mean really. I barely even know you and yet I spend days in your company. So…tell me."  
"My name is Lavi Bookman. I'm in my second year here. I'm 19. I moved around a lot as a kid. I don't have parents but my guardian is known to everyone, myself included, as Bookman. Once I graduate I'm going to work with him. I…what else do you want me tell you?"  
"How do you know Allen?"  
"You know he works in the library? We met there. I go a lot. He came over to talk to me and it started from there. We…we get on. Well. I suppose that over time we became close."  
"Over time? How long have you known each other? Three months?"  
"That's when we started talking, but I've known about him for much longer."  
"What do you mean, known about him?"  
"I…I noticed him the first time the first time I came to the library and he was working there. That would have been near the beginning of the autumn term."  
"He's hardly inconspicuous. So you watched him for three months?"  
"You make it sound like I stalked him."  
"Didn't you?"  
"He caught my attention. I watched him in the way that someone who you can't forget about does. When I say I knew about him I meant that I knew what everyone does. His name, who he was, who looks after him now. That you were his best friend."  
"And he just came over to talk to you?"  
"Yes."  
"So…why are you so close?"  
Ah. Here it was, the killer question.  
"Lenalee…may I ask you a question of my own?"  
"As long as you answer mine."  
"What would you do if I told you I was gay."  
"Feel bad for all my classmates who adore you."  
"Would you want me to stop being friends with you and Allen?"  
"No."  
"Then…what would you do if I told you that Allen caught my attention because I was attracted to him. That, as time grew, as a high schooler would put it, I began to have a crush on him."  
A look of surprise spread across her face, followed by understanding.  
"I would wonder whether that was still the case."  
"If you told you that it was mutual, that somehow he felt the same for me, and that we've been going out for a two months?"  
She whispered. "I would say congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"He's your boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh…" she said, and with a rush of remembrance followed by a crushing guilt I remembered that, before we even talked, it was rumoured that they had a mutual thing for each other. And I berated myself silently for not realising that the reason she always put Allen between us was, like myself, a desire to be close to him, a hint, small as it may be. And I realised that I'd probably just broken her heart.

The look of pain lingered on her face for a few seconds before it was replaced by a look of determination. "I need you to promise me something."  
"What?" I asked, ready to do anything for her in my guilt.  
"What has Allen told you about his childhood?"  
"Just about Mana. I know he died but after that…nothing."  
"Have you asked?"  
"No. I don't want to force him. I want to wait until he trusts me enough to tell me, however long that takes."  
"Then I won't tell you. I'll just tell you that Allen has been hurt. Hurt by the people he trusted most, hurt by the people he held closest to him. He didn't tell me but I found out from my brother and…I wish I hadn't. It's horrible. I'm amazed he lets anyone close to him now.  
"He was shattered Lavi, shattered into pieces and left to pick them up by himself. He's held together by a thread Lavi, nothing more, and if he breaks again nobody, not even I who can claim to be second closest to him but know him best, would be able to put him back together.  
"Promise me, Lavi. Swear on your life, on Bookman's life, on everything you own and everything under the sun that matters to you, that you will never, willingly or otherwise, hurt him. You will never abandon him. You will never break his heart. You will never to do anything to hurt him. Because if you, closest to him above all others, hurt him, he will break. And he will never recover. So promise me Lavi. Promise me."  
"Lenalee…" I murmured, amazed by her, so willing to protect the heart of the one she loved, although she could easily take advantage of any wrongdoing of mine to claim him as her own, that she would force me to swear never to hurt him. She knew me better than expected, and she knew what swearing something would mean to me. I was speechless.  
"Lenalee, I-I don't know if I could ever convince you but…Allen means everything to me. Every day with him, every second is more precious than the last. I would give up everything for him, leave Bookman and my future, anything. I swear, on my life and Bookman's life and everything that is dear to my heart, that I will never hurt him in anyway. That's all I can do."

I waited with bated for her response. She was silent for a long time, and then finally, a small, sad smile spread across her face.

"In that case, though it may not be my place to do so, I give you my blessing."

The tension relieved, I thanked her solemnly. She nodded her head. "Just remain as dedicated to him in the future as you are now."

The sound of footsteps walking up to us interrupted our conversation and Allen flung himself down between us, sandwich in one hand, paper bag ostensibly containing more food in the other. Speaking around his food he said "I'm sorry about that, the queue was huge." We both shook our heads, and unconsciously I moved to hold our bodies closer. Once he had finished his sandwich he stood up and asked brightly "Shall we continue then?"

We nodded and I stood up, taking the empty hand. He looked at me in shock then back to Lenalee, words stuck on his tongue.

"It's okay, I know," she said. "It's okay."

* * *

Sorry if they're OOC, I haven't properly read anything DGM related in months. In case you were wondering, yes, Lenalee did have a crush on Allen, yes, she does realise that that path is now closed to her, and yes, she is in a lot of pain. But yes, she would rather Allen be happy with another than be hers because of heartbreak. She won't try and break them apart.

Sorry also for being horrible formal. I've read a lot of poetry these last few weeks. Next two chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure

**Title:** Library  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lavi/Allen…very much…  
**Summary for this chapter: **In which Lavi shows Allen the meaning of pleasure  
**Soundtrack:** 'All Fall Down' by Camo and Krooked. (listened to it 33 times while writing this)  
**Warnings:** SEX. CHAIR!SEX. If you don't like, don't read it. It's not necessary to read for the next chapter, but the knowledge that they have sex is.  
**Info:** This, my readers, was the reason that this took so long. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

They sat in one chair; Allen balanced precariously on Lavi's lap, legs tangled in each other, fingers intertwined. Allen's head was pressed into Lavi's chest, with one hand resting on his lap, the other gripping Lavi's hand tightly. Lavi's other hand held a much-loved book that he read over Allen's head. Homework lay scattered on the desk, mostly finished.

They had established a routine by now. After school they would both go to the library. Allen would do his work quickly, and then proceed with the work that needed to be done in the library. After finishing everything, depending on who else was there, Allen would go over to where Lavi sat, slightly hidden away but still close to Allen's desk, and sit on his lap. They would sit, content in each other's company, something talking, sometimes sharing chaste kisses, but mostly just sitting with each other. When the time came to close the library, Lavi would help Allen clear up, and then they would walk together until their paths diverged then return to their room to prepare for another lonely day, waiting for the time they could be together. But Lavi wasn't thinking about any of that now. All he could think of was the present. The feel of Allen's hair against his neck, his hand in the other, the soft weight on his lap, the clean smell of Allen and the musty smell of the books around. The silence, punctuated only by the soft sounds of breathing and pages turning.

Suddenly Lavi felt the soft feel of lips on his skin. He froze; his entire being focus on the fact that Allen was kissing his neck.

"Allen…" he muttered.

Allen sat up suddenly, blush dusted across his face, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, it's just…your collar was unbuttoned and…" his eyes darted from side to side, obviously uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Lavi said, putting down the book on the desk beside them, and sitting up in the chair, causing Allen to grip his arms in case he fell off. He took the hand that was previously holding the book and used it to tilt Allen's head up, looking him in the eyes. "Does that mean…it's okay to do this?" He kissed Allen, his eyes sliding shut, revelling silently in the way that Allen instantly responded, bringing one hand of his own to tangle in Lavi's red hair, gripping it tight. Lavi swiped his tongue across Allen's lower lip, teasing it open, causing Allen to give out a little squeak of surprise. He disentangled his other hand to wrap it around Allen's waist, pulling it close. Allen touched Lavi's tongue with his lightly, unsure of what to do. Lavi smirked against Allen's lips and entangled their tongues, bringing Allen's out into his own mouth, encouraging to do some exploring. Allen's other hand tangled in Lavi's hair as well and he gave out a sudden moan of pleasure, raising himself up slightly on Lavi's lap to deepen the kiss even more. Lavi caught his tongue and then invaded the other's lips, touching as much of his mouth as he could reach, enjoying the occasional moans and hums that Allen made.

Eventually they broke apart, Allen gasping for air, his cheeks bright red. "Ha…it's…not like I could say no…"

"Then…can I do it again?"

Allen barely nodded before Lavi's lips were attached to his, sucking his tongue once more and pulling him even closer. The hand that was against his waist crept up under his button down shirt, lightly sweeping up until it reached one of his nipples. He brushed his hand against it, and Allen broke the kiss to throw his head back, giving a long, keening moan. Lavi smirked and propping Allen's waist up with one hand, he encircled the nipple with his fingers, keeping his touches light and delicate, not wanting to provoke the white haired boy too much. The light touches proved even more arousing for Allen however, and even though he bit his lips to stifle the noises they escaped from his throat, enticing Lavi onto more, more. Lavi bent his head and pressed a small kiss to Allen's collarbone, then opening his mouth bit down on it lightly, just the slightest press of teeth against skin and yet the combination seemed to drive Allen even more wild, judging by the increase in velocity of the noises coming out of his mouth.

Lavi could feel the rising erection against his lap, and he was sure that Allen could feel it against his behind too, the proof of the lust Allen's mouth, skin and voice were awakening in him. He swept his tongue against Allen's collarbone then raised his head a little to press alternating kisses, licks and bites against his neck. He knew that Allen would be angry the next day if he left visible marks, but neither he nor Lavi cared at the moment. He muttered against Allen's skin,

"I can feel…you're so hard, even though I haven't once touched you there…."

"It's….your hand….your lips they….aaaahhhh…." Lavi pinched one of Allen's nipples and then moved his hand across to its twin, already hard despite not having been touched once.

"Your nipples too…you are very sensitive…"

"I'm not…I haven't….I don't…"

"You don't what, Allen? You don't do this to yourself?"

"No-_oooooh…" _he moaned, and Lavi dragged his head up to kiss Allen once more, swallowing the moans that came out from his lips and giving back more than one of his own as he felt Allen start a rocking motion against his hips.

"Do you want…to go…all the way?"

"N...not…here…"

"Why not? We can't move in this state, and it's not like anyone's here."

"Someone, _aaaah_, someone might…come in…"

"You can always lock the door…say you weren't feeling well….unless of course, you want to finish it without going all the way…In fact I think I'd like to see that…to see you touching yourself, to see you come as you moan my name…"

Allen moaned once more, as Lavi pushed forward to meet up as he rocked forward, kissing him once more.

"H…aaahhhh….Let…let me get up…let…let me lock the door…"

Lavi smirked against his lips, pressing another deep, desperate kiss to his mouth.

"Before I do that…just tell me…have you ever done it before?"

"No…you're my first…before you I hadn't even kissed someone…"

Lavi felt a rush of joy and arousement at that, the knowledge that he would be the first to plunder the depths, the first to bring joy to the other in such a way. He let go of Allen's waist and pulled out his hand from under his shirt, and looked at Allen. "Go on then…lock the door…"

Allen slipped unwillingly off of Lavi's lap, but his legs gave way almost as soon as did. Lavi caught him and held him up, asking "Allen? What happened?"

"My legs, they…" for the first time Allen looked down and noticed the bulge in his trousers. He blushed bright red and looked at Lavi, who sported a similar bulge. "That…was me?" he asked shyly, suddenly aware of the lewd noises that had been escaping his mouth. Lavi felt a sudden rush of fondness and stood up, embracing his white haired love. "You…have no idea how enticing you are," he whispered, breath tickling Allen's ear. Allen gave out an involuntary squeak as one of Lavi's hands came down to his behind, caressing it softly.

"En…enticing?" he squeaked out.

"Very enticing," Lavi smirked. "In fact…I can hardly control myself…better lock that door soon or it will be too late…"

He felt Allen's face go even redder and the other pushed against his chest. "Let me go."

Lavi did so, and watched as he walked over to his desk, fumbling in one of the drawers for the key. He really had no idea how appealing he was, bent over like that, shirt rumpled, hair ruffled, cheeks red and breath still coming short. Allen made an exclamation of joy as he found the key and, glancing back at Lavi, walked over to lock the door. Once the door was shut, and the sign flipped to closed, he turned around, still grasping the key. "Now…" he looked up at Lavi coyly. "Where do you want me?"

Lavi strode across the room, ignoring the slight pain of the still restrained erection, entirely focused on Allen. He wrapped one hand around Allen's waist and pushed the other straight down the back of his trousers, gripping Allen's behind tightly. He kissed him deeply, enjoying the way that Allen pushed back up at him, moaning and gasping around his lips. Lavi took the hand that was holding his waist and used to it hold both of Allen's hands up as he pushed him against the wall. They broke apart and Lavi attached his lips to Allen's neck, listening as the moans increased in volume. "Anywhere," he said, "I don't mind."

"We…can we really do it in here?"

"Of course…there are lots of places. The desk, the floor, a chair…and there's nothing like against the wall. As long as we're together, my dick pushing into your pert arse, I don't mind…as long as you come screaming my name…it's fine…"

Allen flushed bright red at that, or possibly at the fact that one of Lavi's fingers had pushed down into his crack and was currently searching for…

"Ah, there it is," he said. "Now…where do _you_ want?"

Allen threw his head back, moaning. "I don't….you choose…you know…what would be nicest for both of us…"

Lavi smirked. "Then I choose…the chair…"

Allen gasped, and Lavi withdrew his hands, and instead began to rut against Allen's, enjoying the feel of Allen's erection pressing against his. Without thinking Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist, allowing him to go even deeper, pressing against Allen. Lavi grabbed his waist and picked him up, walking with him until he reached the chair, where he sat down, dropping Allen onto his waist.

"First…let's get you good and hard," he muttered. Allen had given up on words by this point, reduced to nothing but moans and sighs. Lavi unbuckled Allen's belt and then unbuttoned his trousers, lifting him up so he could slip them off. Once they were on the ground, he looked down, finally being able to see the erection that he had caused. "Looks like I don't need to do much," he groaned, delighted at the sight, "but still…" he wrapped one hand around Allen's erection, and began sliding his hand up and down, enjoying the silky feel of it, already moistened by precum. With the other hand he began groping Allen's behind again, mouth buried in Allen's neck, enjoying the sounds that came out of his mouth. Allen's hands were both tangled in Lavi's hair, gripping so tightly that they almost hurt, until Lavi gasped out, "Allen could you…take off your shirt for me?"

Allen made no reply but another moan, and moved both hands to undo his shirt, while Lavi moved his head so that it wouldn't be awkward, and instead focused all of his concentration on Allen's erection, bringing it to its full length without bringing him to the edge. Once Allen's shirt was off he attached his lips to Allen's nipples, suckling, licking and kissing and once even biting, until he realised that if he bit Allen _too_ much he would come immediately, and then he would have to go to all the work of reawakening him. Instead he applied suction to the other one, bringing it once again to the hardness he had them at before, before breaking off to kiss Allen once more. Allen moaned and Lavi could tell he was near his completion. Instead of increasing his pace however he slowed it right down, until he stopped completely, taking his hands off of Allen entirely.

Allen looked at him in confusion, and then began to rut against him once more, determined to find completion. "No you don't," Lavi said, and then grabbed him tightly around the base of his erection, stopping him from coming.

"Wh…what?" Allen moaned, and then gasped as Lavi used his other hand to sweep him up from behind and slam him down on the desk next to them. Allen landed roughly on the papers, and gasped, looking up at him. "I thought you said…"

"I did," Lavi replied. "But it's easier to prepare you while you're up here...and I won't have you coming just now…." He smirked against Allen's skin. "I haven't even used my mouth yet." Allen gasped but before he could formulate a response Lavi bit down hard on his neck. Allen moaned louder than ever before and Lavi could feel him throbbing in his hand, and knew that if he relaxed his grip just a little, Allen would start to come, driven to the edge purely, _purely_ by him. The realisation sent waves of joy and arousement all throughout him, and he could feel his erection pressing even harder against his jeans. Allen was gasping, coming undone underneath him and it felt _so good…_ He smirked, and kissed down his chest, biting his clavicle, sweeping his tongue lightly into his bellybutton before moving down, pressing a bite then kiss against his hipbone and then finally, longingly, after sweeping around the tip with his tongue, taking Allen's erection into his mouth.

Allen moaned even louder than before and kicked his leg out, throbbing and shaking, clearly desiring to come. Lavi however wouldn't allow this, and instead grasped him even tighter, pressing his tongue flat against his erection. He began to move his head up and down, using the other hand to press Allen's waist down. He sucked at Allen's erection as he would a lollypop, sweeping his tongue around, enjoying the feel of the silky soft skin against his tongue. Finally he decided that he had been cruel enough, and withdrawing his lips to the very tip he crooned out, "Al-len~"

Allen looked down at him, and then, making sure to keep eye contact all the way, slowly slid his lips down, taking him in inch by inch. Once he had taken in as much as he could, he bit down lightly. The bite was soft and yet the pressure, combined with the sudden release of his erection was enough to drive Allen over the edge. He threw his head back and came, not with a yell, but with a quiet moan, the pressure evident in his taut neck, his flushed cheeks and still erect penis, which, despite his recent pleasure, was still not entirely soft.

Lavi had swallowed as much as he could, but some had still escaped his lips. As he leant up to kiss Allen, Allen reached one hand up to swipe some of it off, licking it off his finger and unintentionally making Lavi moan. He made a disgusted face, which made Lavi chuckle lightly and say "I know, it tastes horrible at first, but you get used to it eventually. Don't worry, I won't make you do that." Allen looked at him and said, "By that you mean…"

"Suck me off. Though I'd be by no means reluctant, I think you would be too good and well…didn't I say that I wanted to come in your ass?"

Allen flushed bright red and to silence him, kissed him, wrapping his legs around Lavi's waist, and pulling him close. He quickly broke away though, and frowned, looking at him. "What?" Lavi asked.

"Shirt," he replied, "I want it off…now."

Lavi smirked and slipped his simple black t-shirt off his head, enjoying the way that Allen gasped slightly as his chest was revealed. Allen lifted a hand and touched his chest, feeling the way that the muscles rippled under his hands as Lavi threw the shirt backwards. He hesitated for a bit, then pulled his hand back up to caress one of his nipples, and then, slowly, pinch it. Lavi shivered, the feeling sending a pulse of lust all the way from his head to his toes, and pulled the hand away, pushing Allen backwards and kissing him deeply, sweeping away all his defences in his quest to get as close as he could to his lover. Allen in turned pushed his head back, opening his lips and leaving his mouth open for plundering and tightening his legs around Lavi's waist, lifting his hips up to make his intention perfectly clear. Lavi broke apart to mutter, "You're sure?"

Allen nodded, and Lavi pulled away one hand to push it against Allen's lips. "I don't have any lube so…suck…make it as wet as you can." Allen nodded and wrapped his tongue around Lavi's fingers, moving from one to the other, unintentionally arousing in his quest to make Lavi's fingers as wet as possible. Lavi groaned and wrapped the other hand around Allen's penis once more, making sure it was hard again, making sure that this was enjoyable for them both. Once he deemed Allen's quest complete, he pulled his fingers out with a soft pop, and trailed them down Allen's chest until he reached his hole, circling it softly, watching it twitch, waiting for him.

"It will hurt," he said, kissing Allen's cheek softly, "it will hurt a lot…but the pain will turn to pleasure eventually…just tell me when I can put the next one in…" Allen took a deep breath, and then nodded his head. "It's okay just…just put it in." Lavi nodded and, kissing him deeply to distract him, pushed the first finger in.

Allen threw his head back, giving a moan of discomfort as the finger pushed in, penetrating him. It pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust to the ever discomforting feeling of having _something_ in there. Eventually his moan petered out to soft gasps and breaths, as he tried to relax and open himself up. Lavi meanwhile was having a hard time focusing, his entire mind captivated by how _tight_ Allen was. Of course, being a virgin, he was bound to be but _still_…he wasn't sure if he would even be able to push all the way in…but of course that was what the preparation was for, so he'd just have to be sure to spread him wide, to open up his way as much as he could. To distract himself and Allen, he peppered light kisses across his chest, his face, his neck, plying his erection with his fingers, whispering to him of how it would feel better. He waited until his finger was completely in before he started to twirl it about, searching for the spot that would bring him the most pleasure.

Allen gave a sudden gasp and called out "Lavi, oh Lavi! More…please…"

Lavi smirked and pushed against the spot again, making Allen moan again. "You're sure?"

"Yes…Oh Lavi, please!"

Lavi assented and pushed his second finger in, wasting no time in stretching Allen with this finger, the other pushing against the spot again and again, loving how the moans came out and Allen's body convulsed each time he pushed it. He waited until he deemed Allen ready before pushing the third finger in, keeping this one slow, stretching as he went in. Allen gave a sudden gasp and removing the hand that was previously flung above him, grabbed Lavi's wrist and pushed him in deeper, lifting his hips up to take him in even more. Lavi moaned deeply and kissed Allen, pushing his entire weight down, loving how Allen gasped his name, pulling him in even more. Allen moaned and said "Lavi, I'm…I'm ready…please…please put it in now."

Lavi smirked and pulled his hand out, taking Allen's and pushing it in instead. "Keep this here," he said, looking down at him. "Don't move." Then he reached behind him for the chair and pulled it closer, then undid his belt and threw it to the side, and then, aware of how Allen's fingers kept pushing inside himself and how his eyes were glued to his crotch, slowly pulled down his zipper and pushing his jeans and pants down. He gave a groan as his erection was _finally_ loosened, and another as he looked down at Allen, flushed, panting, fingers buried inside himself, penis harder than ever as he watched Lavi's exposure. Lavi sat down on the chair and then leant forward to pull Allen up, off the desk. He pulled his fingers out of him and then, with one final check that Allen was ready, eased him down onto his erection.

His mind went blank. Allen felt _amazing_ inside. He was soft, like silk, and he was so _tight _and _warm_…He moaned, deep, forgetting where he was, forgetting who he was, focused only on the sensation of Allen opening up for him, gravity pulling him down, sliding in inch by inch until Allen was sat, gasping and panting, on his lap, and he, he was buried balls deep in the divinity that was Allen's arse. He drew in a deep breath, shuddering, and then immediately gasped another as Allen used what strength he had to lift himself up then drop down again, leaning his head on his neck, tongue out and wetting his skin as he got used to the feeling. He muttered something against my skin. "What?" Lavi asked.

"Move…please…" he said. "I can't so…"

Lavi smiled and nodded his head, "With pleasure," he said, and instead of lifting Allen up began to rock, pulling him down as deep as he could go, twisting, moving until-

"_Ooooooohhhh,"_ Allen gasped out, as he felt Lavi's penis against his spot. "A…again…" Lavi assented, and began to lift him up and drop him back down, all the while pressing to that spot and enjoying the sounds that Allen made, his gasps, his moans, his pleads for _more, harder, faster._ He flicked his hips up while pulling Allen down, then immediately drew him up to drop him once more. Allen felt heavenly against him, skin soft and slippery, their bodies drawn so tight together, wound up like a spring waiting to come undone.

And then Lavi felt it. It came upon him like a storm, rushing from a great distance until it was directly above him, and then Allen groaned out his name and the spring snapped, and Lavi bucked his hips up as the world turned to brilliant white, the only thing left being him and Allen and the feel of him inside and outside and everywhere, surrounding him, loving him and groaning his name.

The feel of Lavi's cum inside him, and Lavi's long, deep moan followed by the whispered "Come for me Allen…come with me inside you," swept Allen off the edge as well, and he came with the strange quiet moan he had, groaning out Lavi's name as the cum splattered their chests, coating their stomachs in a thick, white substance.

Lavi made to withdraw but Allen shook his head, holding him tight. "Just…for a bit longer," he said.

Lavi nodded and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I love you, Allen. I love you."

And in the silence, filled only with panting as they regained their breath, he heard and felt the sentiment returned to him, filling him with joy in the way that only Allen could.

* * *

So there you have it. The yaoi that you've waited for and the yaoi that proved so hard to write. This, for me, is the end of this series, as this is the last chapter I've written (saved the best for last eh?). Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to Dem for beta-ing this, and to Hinako Takanaga for authoring the wonderful "The Tyrant Who Falls in Love_", _a yaoi manga that provided much inspiration for this chapter. (She also wrote 'Little Butterfly', another one of my favs). I also urge you, as I always do, that if you have any questions, comments, critiques or suggestions, please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

**Title:** Library  
**Author: **LetTheWordsFlow/AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** T for this chapter  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lavi/Allen, with Lenalee once more reprising her role as main character  
**Summary:** In which Allen begins to believe in love.  
**Soundtrack:** 'Everything' by Lifehouse, 'I'll Follow You into the Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie  
**Warnings:** Angst. Angst and awkwardness everywhere.  
**Info:** The last chapter. Thank you for reading.

* * *

If you had asked Lavi ahead of time what he would have thought would happen after he and Allen consummated their relationship, he probably would have stared at you blankly, unable to imagine such a thing happening. But in the off chance he reacted differently, he probably would have told you that he would hope that he and Allen would become even closer, that they would maybe go on some dates by themselves, and that maybe he (or Allen) would be making more than one trip to the others room. He might have told you that he would hope they could do it again, in different places and positions. He almost definitely would have told you that he would promise Allen over and over that he would be there for him always and that he would never leave him, especially after his talk with Lenalee. Whatever he told you, it probably wouldn't include this.

This being the fact that, rather than becoming closer the awkward levels between the two had become higher than ever. It was obvious to Lavi from the start that something was wrong. The next day after they had slept together, Allen had once again returned to sit with him; however there was a moment of hesitation before he sat down, and the way he sat down on his lap was different than usual. Instead of relaxing into him and molding into him as he usually did, he sat down carefully, as if he were sitting next to a bomb. Lavi had noticed it, but wrote it off as the nervousness he was bound to feel after losing his virginity, and besides, he would have been surprised and worried if Allen _hadn't_ been sitting a bit awkwardly. He had kept quiet and tried his hardest to make Allen relax, whispering comforting words into his ear, and holding him tight, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of the one he loved in his arms. Allen was much more relaxed by the time they left, relaxed enough to lose himself in a long, deep kiss, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they let loose all the emotions they had pent up during the day.

The next day however it seemed like all the previous awkwardness had returned once again and though he tried his hardest to relax him he never seemed to be able to get rid of it permanently. He knew in his heart he should just ask Allen what was wrong and yet it was simply easier to comfort him each day and to know in his heart his feelings for Allen, than have to explain himself. In truth, he was scared of it. He was scared of the questions Allen would ask, he was scared of the answers he would give and he was scared, more than anything, that he wouldn't be able to find the words to explain his emotions. How do you assure someone that you will never leave them, never hurt them? Lenalee had seemed to take him at his word, yet she had the assurance of emotional blackmail that he would never want to see Allen in pieces, unfixable. But Allen had no such reassurance, no such promise against the pain. And Lavi wasn't sure he could give him it. Because no matter how much he felt, no matter how much he promised in his heart the words stuck in his throat and came out a muddled, messed up parody of what they should have been.

And so, as much as he wished it was otherwise, the days passed, with Lavi unable to comfort Allen and Allen unable to relax into his love. However, when nearly two weeks passed and Allen began to actively avoid Lavi, he knew he had to do something.

It started with Lavi being late. He had been held back at the end of the class to discuss the fact that his essays were often handed in much nearer the deadline than usual, and that while it was not a bad thing, it was still slightly worrying. After agreeing with him, and promising that he would try and get back to his normal schedule Lavi had escaped the room and more or less barrelled his way to the library, unable to wait to see his Allen. The library had been empty as usual, with one or two people quietly working away, and Lavi had, as he usually did when people were around, pulled a book out of his bag and walked over to Allen's desk, pretending in hushed tones to check it back in. In truth however he greeted Allen and whispered a hushed apology that he had been late, explaining his absence. Allen had waved it away and replied that the main librarian had noticed that he was staying much later than usual and that he would have to leave earlier, which meant closing the library earlier. Lavi had made a face, as this would mean that they would get less time together, as their time was mostly spent when everyone else had left, if anyone had been there in the first place. Allen had whisper-promised that, if the library was empty, he would go over to him later. Lavi had accepted this and walked over to an empty desk and dragged out some work.

The hours had passed, the library's closing time had come, and Allen had, true to form, walked through, making sure that nobody had fallen asleep and telling the one person left who wasn't Lavi that it was time to go. He had looked at Lavi who nodded and pretended to have a problem with his bag, waiting until the other person had left before sitting up and holding his arms open. A small smile had spread across Allen's face and he walked over to peck him on the lips before explaining that he really did have to go and they really did have to leave. Lavi had made a face at this, and briefly considered inviting Allen back to his room. However he didn't want to feel like he was forcing himself on Allen, and so had accepted the statement and waited by the door until Allen was done, and then walking him to the place where their paths separated, said goodbye to him with a deep, soft kiss and a whispered 'Get some sleep', before returning to his room to sit and think. It wasn't the first time Allen had been warned by the librarian, but normally when that happened he would pretend to lock up, and then they would leave by the back entrance, forcing them to take a longer trip but ensuring the secrecy of their sojourns. But this time…there was no denying that the smaller man had definitely and purposefully driven them both out of the library, out of where they could show their love freely.

After that, the avoidance and pushing away continued until one day Allen called in sick. Lavi, in shock that he hadn't known or been informed of this before, left as soon as he could to check on him. Allen hadn't _sounded_ sick when he knocked on his door, but what would he know after all. However, when the absence stretched on for days Lavi finally broke down and admitted to himself that yes, they needed to talk. But, he had no idea how to start it. He couldn't exactly ask Allen what was wrong, the white haired man would deny that there was any problem and try and distract him (he knew, it had happened before). So instead he found himself looking for a certain girl named Lenalee.

* * *

The next weekend, when they had finally been able to find time to talk, Lavi had wasted no time in explaining the problem. When she had heard everything, Lenalee had immediately and unsurprisingly told him that she would not be their go between, that she would not carry messages from one to the other until they worked everything out. She had also told him the obvious, that it was not her she needed to be talking to but Allen. What had surprised him had been what else she had said.

"The truth is Lavi, I don't know. Allen hasn't said anything to me about any problems, and you can't think of anything you might have done wrong so…I know it seems weird but I don't know everything about him. I can see, looking at the two of you together, that something has changed but what it was and why it would make him feel that way…I don't know.

However, were he a girl…"

"Go on…"

"Were he a girl, I think I could understand better. The thing is girls look for solid relationships. They want to know that a boy isn't in a relationship with her because he can, or because he likes the idea of having a girlfriend. She wants to know that she's wanted, that he loves her. And if he's acting like this…I don't know how…how far you've gone, but if he were a girl I would guess that…" She had bitten her lip, looking for words to describe what she wanted to say discreetly….

"If he were a girl I would guess that she's gone further than she ever has before and now she's scared that she's only wanted for that, that her boyfriend doesn't want her for who she is but rather what she is. She's looking for love and reassurances and a promise she can trust, a promise that he doesn't…you know, just want her for her body…" She had trailed off looking at the ground awkwardly.

"I….I never thought of it that way," he had muttered quietly.

She had looked at him pityingly, and said, "Boys rarely do," and then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We both know you're wasting your time here. Just go talk to him. It's the only way you'll sort this out."

He had nodded. "I know but…it's not that easy…I don't even know what I'd say…"

"I love you," Lenalee had said. "That's a good way to start it off. And then…ask him how he feels. Ask him if he's okay. Ask-ask him if he's scared. The words will find themselves." She had then stood up and looked at him. "Well, off you go."

XxxX

And so Lavi found himself looking at the blank white of Allen's door, fist raised as if to knock, recounting in his head all that had lead him to this point. He took a breath and knocked once, twice, three times, counting the seconds in his head until a familiar voice called out "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lavi. Allen, please let me in. I want to talk to you."

There was the sound of feet crossing the room, and then the door slowly swung open, Allen's head peeping out. "C-come in," he muttered. He was pale, even paler than usual, and his eyes, under which bags could be seen, were red rimmed, as if he'd been crying or staring at a computer screen for too long. "Allen…" he whispered, following the other into his room. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Allen replied, "I was just sick for a bit." He led Lavi over to the bed and then took the chair, bending his head low. "What…what did you want?" he asked.

Lavi closed his eyes and took a breath before answering. "I want…I want to know what happened. And I want you to know…" Allen looked at him silently, holding his breath, waiting for his sentence to finish like the drop that hangs onto the leaf with all its might, trembling, shivering, waiting for the fall, to explode on the ground below. "I want you to know that I love you. With everything that I am, I love you."

The breath rushed out of Allen in one gasp, and his eyes began to fill with tears. "And…and you know that? You can promise that? You can keep that promise? Because…because I'm scared Lavi." He looked up at him desperately. "I'm scared that you don't want me, you want my body. I'm scared that you only want me for s-sex. And…and after we did that I'm even more scared…and every time we see each other I tremble between fear and reassurance and you promise me that you'll be with me forever and I trust you but….I don't want it, if that's all it is. If it's just sex then I don't want it. I want you Lavi, and I want to be with you but if it's just my body you want then…it hurts too much."

Snapping his mouth shut, he bit his lip and tried to bite back the tears. Lavi meanwhile was in shock, damning himself for not realising that he'd been giving off those signals, that he'd been making Allen feel this way.

"Allen, I'm sorry, I didn't know that-"  
"I know! I know you didn't know and I know you didn't even realise that something was wrong until you talked to Lenalee and I know that you're here now because she told you to and-"

"You're wrong."

"W-what?"

"I…I could tell. From the first day after…after it happened, I could tell that something was up, that something was wrong. I didn't talk to you before because I was scared of what I wouldn't be able to say…I talked to Lenalee first because I was scared."

"Wouldn't…wouldn't be able to say?"

"I love you Allen. I love you with all that I am and all that I could ever be. I never want to be away from you, I want to be with me all the time. I want to be there for you whenever you need me and I want to make you happy. But…I don't know how to say that…"

Lavi looked down at his fists, clenched in his lap. The words, which had flown like a fountain from his throat had suddenly dried up, his feelings returning to just that, safe in his heart but indescribable.

Allen took the need to speak away from him though, proffering his own words. "I…I feel the same for you, Lavi. But…but I need to know that they're not just words, that they're true. I need it to be real."

"Then…then how can I convince you? How can I make you understand that that **is** how I feel?"

Allen smiled softly. "Don't force me into things I don't want, but don't let me force you either. Go on dates with me. Flirt with me. Romance me. And tell me again and again that you love me." The words lay unspoken between them. _And over time I'll begin to believe you._

Lavi crossed the room and knelt down in front of Allen and clasped his hands. "I love you. Je t'aime. Te amo. Ich liebe dich. Ti amo. Ik hou van je. In every language I love you. I love you always."

He cupped Allen's face with one hand, and leant up to his the scar that rent his forehead. "I love you," he whispered, then pressed a kiss to each eye, each cheek where the tear tracks stained the marble skin, and finally to his bottom lip, punctuated each kiss with a whispered message of love. Allen opened his lips and pushed their lips together, enjoying the petal soft feel of the light kiss, not hard, not passionate, just soft as the tickle of feathers on skin, a whisper soft in the ear. When they broke apart, they leant their foreheads against each other, staring into the others' eyes and smiling softly.

"And I swear I will never hurt you," Lavi whispered.

"I know you won't, Lavi. I know you won't," Allen replied.

"_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,  
And illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs.  
If there's no-one besides you when your soul embarks,  
Then I will follow you into the dark."_

* * *

Finally finished, after much longer than it should have been. I'm glad I waited though, because I think this is better than anything I could have written back then. Thank you everyone for reading and for waiting this long. I can't promise any more Laven but I'll try.

Thank you so much Dem for beta-ing this, and thank you for helping me to finish this chapter.

I dedicate it to you X3


End file.
